


Serendipity

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “You need to take care of yourself,” he whispered softly. Akaashi’s lips twitched, but he didn’t wake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested "#13 (kiss on the neck) Some rarepair with Akaashi (seriously anyone who isn't typically paired with him.)" at my blog [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)!

Konoha toed off his shoes with a soft sigh. The group project discussion had run painfully late but gone nowhere, and now it was nearly one in the morning. Admittedly, it was a weekend so that wasn’t too bad, but after a long day of school, then practice, he was  _ exhausted _ , the kind that sank into his bones and made him drag. The only good thing was that his roommate was out and would stay out - perks of having a girlfriend in college with an apartment he supposed. 

He shook his head and set his bag down.  _ I’m so fucking tired I don’t even want to shower. _ He’d taken a quick one after practice, and perhaps that would be enough until morning, even though he still felt gross. He hadn’t had time to wash his hair or scrub  _ nearly _ enough, but no one in the project group had complained at least. Not that he would have tolerated it since he was stuck doing half the work.  _ Assholes. _

He moved forward and almost instantly froze. In the shine of the light overhead the sink he could see a body curled up in his bed, long and lanky, with a familiar head of thick, curly black hair poking out from the top. Konoha smiled faintly as Akaashi shifted, pulled the blankets tighter into his chest and he nuzzled down into them. One long, slender foot poked out. His fingers fluttered for a moment before they stilled on the plaid gray duvet.  _ So pretty. _ It wasn’t fair how gorgeous his boyfriend was, but he was infinitely thankful for that, and how good he looked tangled up on Konoha’s dorm bed.  _ Though it’s gonna be a pain in the ass to get in with him wrapped up like that. _

He shrugged to himself and crept over to his dresser, right beneath his bed naturally, and carefully opened the drawers, grabbed a fresh set of pajamas, and closed it just as quietly. He rose, but he hesitated beside the bed, hovering as he stared down at Akaashi. 

His face was softened by sleep, the bags beneath his eyes too prominent and dark from late nights of studying after long days of school and practice. There was a fresh red mark on his cheek from where a ball had hit his arms wrong and skimmed off his face, already turning a faint purple. Two of his fingers were taped too from where he’d dislocated the right middle finger. Konoha already knew of the bruises that spotted his knees and sides from dives, and the tape that was hopefully wrapped around his still tender ankle from where he’d sprained it two weeks prior. His fingers fell slowly, settled into that mess of silken black, and he tugged gently. 

“You need to take care of yourself,” he whispered softly. Akaashi’s lips twitched, but he didn’t wake. Konoha’s smile crept a little wider and he leaned in, pressed a gentle kiss to Akaashi’s forehead. He pulled back and eased his way into the bathroom, though there was no avoiding the wince-worthy pound of the water on the sides of the shower. Konoha slipped in and scrubbed himself until he was satisfied that he smelled less like a half-clean volleyball player and more like some kind of sleep-deprived, over-stressed creature that was acceptable enough to crawl into bed with a cuddly second-year. 

He pulled the fresh pajamas on and brushed his teeth rapidly, eyes on Akaashi as he slept, the rise and fall of his side rhythmic, peaceful. A rarity to watch since Akaashi normally fell asleep long after him and woke up far earlier. A superhuman feat, Konoha was fond of calling it. Habit was what Akaashi called it. Though he had to disagree if the way Akaashi’s head drooped sometimes after practice as he hunched over his notebooks and the insane amount of coffee the setter drank was anything to go by.  _ He’s too stressed. Maybe I should turn off his alarms and keep him in bed for sleep. _

Konoha nodded to himself, rinsed his mouth out, and flicked the light off. By the glow of his phone and his roommate’s dim night light-clock thing he found his way back to his bed. Akaashi had set his things in a neat pile on Konoha’s desk, his phone charging on top. He knew the passcode thankfully, so it wasn’t hard to turn Akaashi’s three alarms off. And he changed his boyfriend’s language, just because he could, a devilish grin tugging at his lips as he did so.  _ Perfect. _ Konoha plugged his own phone up and then hesitantly eased himself up into his bed from the end, mindful of where he’d last seen Akaashi. It wasn’t too hard to get into what little space remained, but the challenge was  _ freeing the God-damned covers from his boyfriend’s iron grip. _

“Jesus fuck,” Konoha muttered to himself as he tugged gently. Akaashi mumbled something quietly, a soft sound of dissent, but Konoha gritted his teeth and tugged a little harder. Centimeter by centimeter the blankets and covers slipped through Akaashi’s grip until Konoha held just enough. He huffed out a silent laugh, and then suddenly fingers settled on his thigh, then crept up to his chest. 

“Aki…?” Akaashi rasped, voice thick. 

Konoha took his partner’s hand, warm and soft despite the callouses, and he smiled faintly. “That’s me.” 

A laugh in the form of a puff of air came as Akaashi’s fingers curled, loose and sleepy. “‘S late?” 

“Almost two.” 

Akaashi grunted and his hand flopped away from Konoha’s chest. But he released the covers and Konoha managed to pull a bit more over before he slipped under and slid in, their bodies melding together in the middle of the narrow bed. It was toasty in the cocoon Akaashi had made, but Konoha just curled as close as he could and slid his arm over Akaashi’s waist with a hum. 

“How long’ve you been in here?” 

“Since eight… Kioshi let me in.” 

“Ah.” 

Konoha nuzzled along Akaashi’s shoulder. A muscular calf slipped between his. “Missed you,” Akaashi mumbled, speech slurring slightly. 

Konoha’s lips curled up as he pressed a feathery kiss to Akaashi’s collarbone. “I missed you too, Keiji.” The younger teen hummed and nestled his face into the pillow below. Konoha just kept smiling as he pressed his lips to Akaashi’s shoulder, a little higher. “Study group kept me longer than I wanted.” Another kiss, this one lingering on that warm, soft skin before he spoke, lips brushing skin. “Glad I got to come back and see you here though.” 

The toes against his calves twitched. A hand settled overtop his and their fingers interlaced. He shifted higher, lips skimming across vertebrae as he kissed Akaashi’s neck, long and slow. No words, just the quiet, slowing inhales from the other teen as he kissed one spot, then another, lips slowly moving, skimming across skin, and settling in one place for a few moments before he moved along. Nothing in the gestures but love. The kind that made his chest ache when he saw Akaashi’s rare smiles, growing ever more frequent around him. The kind that left him breathless when it was “Akinori” that left those sweet lips, not “Konoha”. The kind that made his hands reach out without him realizing sometimes, always seeking Akaashi, eager to hold his fingers, touch his arm, pull him in for a chaste kiss. 

“I love you,” he breathed against Akaashi’s hairline, those sweet-smelling curls tickling his lips and nose. Only silence and the rhythmic puffs of breaths met him. Konoha smiled and squeezed Akaashi’s limp hand. “Sleep well.” 

Another kiss, just because he couldn’t resist that tiny form of saying  _ “mine” _ , and then he settled his head into the pillows as well, lips lingering ever so faintly on his neck. He squeezed Akaashi’s fingers gently and smiled, surrounded by darkness and warmth and the familiar scents of Akaashi. Mint and lavender and  _ home _ , easily recognized and something he craved so incessantly he was certain it would drive him mad. 

“You’re something,” he mumbled as he let his eyes slip shut. Fingers fluttered against his, but Akaashi’s breathing never changed. He didn’t stir. And Konoha smiled as he drifted off into sleep, pressed close to the boy he loved so desperately.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate titles so eh. Leave a comment if you liked this.


End file.
